Frankenweenie It Up
by TheNewStoryWriter01
Summary: Rocky and Cece were ordinary friends with ordinary lives; they were dancers on Shake It up Chicago and were quite famous in Japan, until something happens that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

I do not own Shake It Up or Frankenweenie

Chapter 1: The Accident

It all started in the shake it up studio where the two girls were getting ready to rehearse.

Rocky: Hey, do you know about the school festival coming up, I think we should try to get a dancing spot.

Cece: Come on rocky were already on Shake It Up Chicago, why would we want to dance at some stupid festival at school?

Rocky: I thought if we did well then we could get more points on our student records, and trust me that is what you need right now.

Cece: I'm not sure though, I mean being at school after hours, it just seems wrong.

Rocky then decided to do what Cece would do in this situation and trick her into doing it.

Rocky: Well the entries are being judged and if we do well we get $100 each.

…

Cece: Let's do it

Rocky: Great, now let's get ready for this week's show.

They went onto the stage and signalled the man to play the song they were dancing to.

Song: If I Can't Dance By: Sophie Ellis Bextor

But while they were dancing something was happening up where the spotlights were.

Lights Man: Ok time to check the spotlights so I can go home and hopefully not come back.

While checking the spotlights he noticed one above the stage that was loose.

Lights Man: Yep, I should probably fix that, but then again I could fix it tomorrow I mean after all what harm could it do.

So with that in mind he packed up his things and left. But with the music playing loudly it caused the loose spotlight to fall at the end of the song.

Rocky: Wow that was good; maybe we could use that at the school fair.

Cece: Yeah I think that everything should go just fi…

The spotlight then crashed on her knocking her unconscious, as everyone surrounded her people started calling 911 (or whatever the number is in America) to get an ambulance for her.

A few minutes later in the hospital hallway….

Doctor: Hi, are you Rocky Blue friend of Cece Jones?

Rocky: Yes I am how is Cece?

Doctor: I'm so sorry but the spotlight hit her so hard it cracked her skull killing her brain, I'm afraid that your friend is dead.

Rocky couldn't believe that Cece was dead and all she could do was sit and cry in the hallway.

End of Chapter One: Next Chapter: The Funeral + the Idea

Hope you guys liked it, it's my first story and I'm quite proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral and The Idea

Chapter 2: The Funeral and The Idea

Song: The Funeral: Danny Elfman (Frankenweenie Soundtrack)

Three days after accident

It was a cold spring day in Chicago the day of Cece's funeral, everybody she had ever loved was there like her mom, her brother Flynn, Deuce, Ty and even Gunter and Tinka. The priest was first to read a passage, then her mom talked about her life and how much she would miss her then came Rocky's turn.

Priest: And now Rocky Blue would like to say a few words about the deceased.

Rocky then stepped to the front and began to speak.

Rocky: I first met Cece when we were young, we used to take ballet together which inspired us to become dancers, and we stayed friends all the way through no matter what. And I remember the first day when we auditioned to be on Shake It Up Chicago, she didn't get the part at first but she got hired in the end.

She looked out into the audience and saw all the sad faces that were out there, crying and hoping that Cece would come back to them.

Rocky: But now that Cece has reached her end sooner than any of us thought (she paused for a second as she began to cry), it's just hard to believe that she's out of our lives forever, I'm going to miss you Cece.

She sat back down in her seat as she began to cry, towards the end everyone put something in the coffin, her mom put in Cece's favourite kind of flower, Flynn put in a photo of her and Cece together, then Rocky put in her favourite outfit that Cece really liked. After that her coffin was taken outside to be buried.

Her tombstone said: Cecelia Jones 1997-2013, Dancer/Singer

The next day at school

Even thought the funeral was over and people were starting to move on, Rocky had a hard time getting over the death of her friend. She was just walking down the hallway when she was called into the principal's office.

In the principal's office:

Principal: Rocky, I've noticed that you weren't doing so well in most of your classes today, what's happening to make you be like this?

Rocky: I'm so sorry sir; it's just that ever since Cece died I've had a hard time concentrating in class.

Principal: Look Rocky, I think it's best that you stay home until this whole Cece thing is out of your head, it will do you good and give you time to recover.

Rocky: Yes sir

Rocky then went home to spend a few days recovering; she decided to watch some T.V, which usually made her feel better. When she turned it on she saw that the 1984 short film Frankenweenie was on so she decided to watch it. It was at the part where Victor brought his dog Sparky back to life. She kept on watching trying to understand what was happening, but when it got to the part where Sparky came back to life an idea went into Rocky's head.

Inside Rocky's Head: So if electricity could bring a dog back to life, I wonder if it would work on a human?

Next Chapter: The Experiment

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I think it's at a suspenseful point in the story, I'm even wondering how the experiment will go and I'm the author, anyway new chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3: The Experiment

Chapter 3: The Experiment

Music: Re-Animation By: Danny Elfman

(Authors note: there might not be a lot of talking from characters in this chapter but it's still a good chapter.

Weather Report: Good evening Chicago I'm here with an urgent weather report, it appears that there are going to be a thunder storm tonight, so everyone better stay indoors tonight.

Rocky: Perfect

Rocky turned off the T.V knowing that tonight was the right night to bring her friend back to life, she had rigged up an experiment table in the attic of the apartment building ready for use, so the only thing she needed was Cece.

It began to rain as she went towards the cemetery but she didn't care, she just wanted her best friend back. She managed to dig up her grave and take the body home without anybody noticing (which is odd because I would have noticed a random girl carrying a dead body but anyway off topic). She took Cece to the attic of the apartment to begin. There were some parts that rocky needed to sow back up but when she heard thunder and saw a lightning strike she knew it was time to start.

The first thing that rocky did was let out some old kites that she had and let them fly out, then she hooked Cece up to a metal table (which had a harness to carry the body up) the table was hooked with electrical wires and cables, and then she opened up the roof that she built that was the right size for the table then began. She had a bunch of machinery that she built out of storage parts she found to help with the electricity, she turned everything on and the room turned a certain blue colour. She then started to pull on the chain which hoisted the table up to the roof where she then just had to wait. About a minute later lightening hit the kites and the electricity travelled down to where Cece's body was and everything went bright. The room was shaking and there were sparks coming off everything.

When it was done Rocky brought down the body to check for life, she searched but there wasn't a heartbeat. She knew she failed.

Rocky: I'm so sorry Cece; I can't believe I'll never see my best friend alive ever again.

She hugged the body of her friend as she cried. But what she didn't realise is that things take a while to kick in and while Rocky was hugging her best friend a hand twitched. Then her body started to rise as Rocky looked in complete shock. When the covers came off the body she knew the experiment worked.

Cece: r...r...Rocky, I'm alive, you brought me back to life

Rocky: Cece, I can't believe it, it's a mirical

Rocky got up and hugged her best friend in complete joy that she was now alive.

Cece: Rocky, not to be mean but why am I covered in stitches?

Well that's the 3rd chapter done, hope you guys enjoyed it, next time there will be more talking from characters.


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding Cece Finding Out

Chapter 4: Hiding Cece + Finding Out

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update but I've been really busy lately, thanks for all the feedback on the story so far, so let's pick up where we left off.

Just yesterday Rocky managed to bring her best friend back to life, but now the only problem was how she could keep it a secret.

Over in Rocky's Apartment Rocky was talking to Cece.

Rocky: Ok, I need to go to school today.

Cece: C'mon Rocky, just stay here with me

Rocky: I can't, I need to get an education still

Cece: Fine, I'll just go with you

Rocky: NO

...

Rocky: I mean you can't because everyone thinks you're dead.

Cece: So I don't have to learn since I'm half dead.

Rocky: Well, I guess but-

Cece: Ok, well you better get to school then, bye.

Rocky left her apartment not knowing what was happening with Flynn. His class had the day off so Flynn was staying in the apartment alone today.

Cut to Cece's apartment where Flynn was watching a cartoon called Gravity Falls on TV (see what I did there, combining Disney shows, sorry off topic again).

There was a knock on the door as Flynn went to answer it he said one of his main catchphrases (I'LL GET IT MOM) even though she wasn't home and saw his friend at the door.

Henry: Hey Flynn, how's the family coping.

Flynn: Ok I guess, but it's still a big shock to all of us.

Henry: Anyway, I brought something to cheer you up.

He then pulled out a small black box.

Flynn: What's this?

Henry: I put together a box all of Cece's most popular sayings, go ahead try it.

Flynn: No thanks, how on earth did you do this?

Henry: That part shall remain a mystery.

While they were standing around talking Cece (or Frankencece at this point) sneaked into the apartment to get a few things hoping to not get noticed by Flynn and his friend.

While they were standing there Flynn noticed Cece while coming out of her room.

Flynn: OH MY GOD, CECE!

Henry: Wow, you just can't let go of the fact she's dead.

Flynn: No, look behind you.

Henry: Honestly I have no idea what's…OH MY GOD CECE!

She ran out of the room and left the boys in complete shock.

Flynn: What on earth just happened?

Henry: I have no idea, bringing back a human from the dead is impossible!

Flynn: Wait, all of this sounds very familiar…Wait, remember that short film we saw, frankenweiner.

Henry: You mean Frankenweenie?

Flynn: Whatever, I think Rocky brought Cece back to life just like in the movie.

Henry: Wait, if Rocky could bring back Cece, maybe we could bring back to life something else, what's an old pet that you loved.

Flynn: Mr. Goldberg my fish, why?

Henry: maybe we can bring him back to life like in the film and see what happens.

Cut to a few hours later back in Rocky's apartment. Rocky had just gotten home to be greeted by a huge hug from Cece.

Cece: You won't believe what happened, Flynn saw me.

Rocky: What! How?

Cece: That part remains a mystery, but it had me thinking.

Rocky: You, Thinking, I've been looking forward to this moment.

Cece: Why can't I just tell my family I'm alive?

Rocky: Because they won't understand, look I'll tell them when I'm ready just stay hidden for now, ok.

Cece: Ok, thanks for caring for me Rocky, you're a true friend.

Later that night both girls went to sleep like normal not knowing what was happening downstairs.

Well, I'm going to have to end it there for now but a new chapter will come soon I promise. So let me know what you thought of this chapter in the review section.


	5. Author's Update (So Sorry)

Authors Note

I am so sorry I haven't been writing for a while, it's just that I have writer's block. But don't worry; I will start writing again on Friday (or Thursday in America).

But in the mean time I'm trying to think up of some single stories not crossovers. If there is a TV show or a movie you want to see a crossover of please let me know so I can make it no matter what genre or rating the story is I'll try my best.

So that's an update from me, hope you can forgive me for the long wait.


End file.
